OUR SECRET OUR LOVE
by Ana Sakura
Summary: Despues de una noche de amor... que pasara en las vidas de ellos dos... aparte de venir alguien en camino SxI...


**Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenece, no lo utilizo con fines de lucro, sólo es un pasatiempo para mí... Ok? Bueno que les quede bien claro...**

**Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic... espero les guste...**

_**OUR SECRET... OUR LOVE**_

**Capitulo 1: En donde te encuentras?**

Ya habían pasado 15 días desde aquel encuentro...

El CEO no podía concentrarse en los papeles que tenia enfrente... los releía y sólo no podía concentrarse...

Volvía a pensar en eso...

En ella...

En aquel encuentro furtivo, aquel encuentro en su oficina...

_**Flashback**_

_-Cierra la puerta por favor..._

_-Claro- dijo ella..._

_Ella con un vestido blanco, con la espalda destapada y solo volvia a empezar aquel vestido en su cintura, en toda la noche las miradas habían estado posadas sobre ella, sobre ese cuerpo, sobre ese vestido ceñido, sobre ese pecho resaltado._

_Era la presentación de su nuevo dispositivo de juegos... Mokuba se había encargado de todas las invitaciones... Invitó a Yugi y todos sus amigos... _

_Casi le estaba agradeciendo a Mokuba que la hubiera invitado a ella..._

_La fiesta era en la compañía de Kaiba... el piso de la oficina de Kaiba fue cerrado por el mismo cuando entró ella... _

_Toda la noche estuvo rondandola... y por fin estaban solos en esa oficina... sólo con algunas luces en la oficina... el ambiente ahí era agradable, un espacio grande, con una ventana enorme, algunas peceras por ahí, una pequeña biblioteca, papeles en otros muebles, etc... Y lógicamente la silla del CEO y su escritorio... Caoba negra, lo mejor de lo mejor..._

_El le tendió la mano, para que se sentara al lado de él en el sofá de cuero negro que tenia casi cerca de su escritorio..._

_-Kaiba..._

_-Dime... ¿Qué te ha parecido la fiesta?..._

_-Bien... me la estoy pasando bien..._

_-Claro, y más cuando se es el centro de atención... no es así?_

_-... jaja, pues no creas que lo disfruto mucho... se siente raro, es más parece que nunca hubieran visto una mujer... _

_-Pues te aseguro que nunca habían visto una mujer tan bella, yo creo que por eso se comportan de esa manera... no lo crees?_

_-Sabía que este vestido no era el indicado... _

_-Es el indicado... creeme, yo se lo que te digo... _

_-Uh bueno... entonces si el Sr. Kaiba lo dice es que esta bien..._

_-Jaja, eso me gusta... _

_Hubo un silencio, ella se paró del sofá y caminó hacía la ventana, el la siguío y en un arranque de locura, la abrazo delicadamente por la cintura... _

_Ella se sobresalto un poco, pero después acepto ese abrazo... ella se volteo ligeramente hacía el... quedando cara a cara._

_Kaiba comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la mujer... Y ella sólo sentía las caricias en su piel..._

_En un momento determinado sintió el delicado aliento de Kaiba sobre su oreja, despues en su cuello, para terminar en un roce de labios con ella..._

_Besos suaves, caricias furtivas, miradas intensas..._

_No se supo como ni cuando, acabaron tumbados sobre el escritorio de Caoba de Kaiba, plumas, papeles, pisapapeles y demás cosas yacian tiradas sobre el suelo..._

_Entre gemidos, suspiros y alientos entrecortados se escuchaba el nombre..._

_-... Seto...- decía la mujer..._

_El acariciaba todo el contorno de ella... ella con manos delicadas retiraba la ropa de él..._

_Pronto todo eso se convirtio, en un desenfrenado encuentro, en donde los cuerpos sólo pedían el calor del otro..._

_Besaba su cuerpo, la abrazaba de tal forma que se estremecía a más no poder... la levanto del escritorio y la llevo al sofá..._

_Ahí sus caricias no cesaron, los besos eran igual o más intensos... _

_Así siguieron hasta que llegaron al climax, a la cima de su encuentro furtivo, aquella noche de pasión y deseo, entonces se encontraron en las penumbras de la oficina... _

_Ella se remojo un poco los labios, el todavía seguía sobre ella, se retiró poco a poco, siguío dandole pequeños besos en el cuello y en los labios..._

_Por Ra... no acababa de entender, como después de tantos años de conocerla apenas se diera cuenta lo hermosa, sensual y sexy que era..._

_Ella también no se explicaba que cambio había ocurrido en Kaiba... el tan duro, tan frío, tan seco y necio... tan altivo... y ahora estaba con ella... por Ra, el siempre fue atractivo, pero ¿Por qué ella... por qué?_

_**Fin Flashback**_

Después de esa noche no la había visto más... se rehusaba a ir a las reuniones de los viernes sociales, inventando cualquier excusa, algo que la librara de tal compromiso... claro con tal de no verlo a él...

Kaiba se había hecho muy amigo de Yugi y de todos los demás...

Lo desesperaba el hecho de que no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella... por que cuando despertó en su oficina, ella ya se había marchado...

EN OTRO LADO DE LA CIUDAD

Para ser más exactos en la casa Ishtar, Marik se preparaba para ir a otro viernes social con Yugi y los demas...

-Ishizu, ¿vas a ir?

-No, la verdad es que me duele la cabeza después de tanto trabajo, ve tu y me los saludas por favor...

-¿Algún saludo en especial?...- pregunto Marik, abrochandose el saco...

Ella se quedó viendo un instante la ventana... Después reaccionó...

-No... no sólo será un saludo en general...

-Ok, como quieras... nos vemos entonces...

-Ajá, que te vaya bien... – dijo ella y sólo se escucho la puerta cerrarse y unos pasos sobre la acera, después de unos segundos se escuchó un carro encenderse para despues arrancar e irse... por fin Marik se había ido...

Ella se recostó en el sillón... tenía un sentimiento de soledad que nunca había tenido...

Por Ra eso la estaba volviendo loca, el recordar cada escena de esa noche, cada beso, cada caricia, cada movimiento de él, cada escena que le causaba malestar... un hueco...

Si... un maldito hueco en el estomago... era insoportable. Por que no sólo lo olvidaba y ya... que tan dificil podría ser eso...

Se quedó dormida en el sillón, presa de un ataque de sueño repentino... era extraño... en verdad...

_**Bueno este es mi nuevo fic la verdad es que ya no queria escribir más pero... se me ocurrio una idea para este fic y decidi escribirlo, creo que es de los ultimos fics que escribire, hoy es Miércoles 23 de Mayo del 2007 (Obvio) pero bueno... espero que les gusta espero reviews, y ya casi estoy por terminar Despues de... Hay Amor? esperen el capitulo 7, eso si, manden reviews si no no actualizo... jeje, hay se ven... bye**_

_**ANASAKURA**_


End file.
